The purposes of this study are 1) to measure the advanced glycation end-product, pentosidine, in the plasma and skin of patients who received either kidney or kidney-pancreas transplants to determine whether its concentration declines after these procedures and 2) to correlate pentosidine levels with glomerular filtration rate and with diabetic complications including peripheral neuropathy and microangiopathy.